Mirame
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Cancion: mirame sentidos opuestos. Sirius Black enamorado...


Pues, este es un one shot, o un song fic, como lo deseen, ver. Nacio en una tarde lluviosa con la radio prendida. Ojala les guste. Tiene un breve explicacion del personaje inventado para que pueden captar mejor la escencia de la historia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Francesa**_

_**17 años**_

Características físicas: como se ve en la imagen.

_**Historia:**_ Llego de Francia a Londres de vacaciones de verano. Se hospeda en la casa de un familiar.

Caminado como una turista, se separa de su familia y se pierde. Gracias al Cielo, se topa con Sirius Black en la calle y el ayuda a Regresar con su familia. A partir de ese día, Sirius frecuenta mucho a Annete; podría decirse que pasaron las vacaciones juntos. Uno de ellos empieza a sentir que se enamora del otro...pero no es correspondido de la manera correcta.

Aquí es donde empieza la historia.

Sirius, paseando del brazo de Annete, por una libre explanada Londinense mira el atardecer, es un precioso, de esos en los que el cielo se torna lila-rojizo.

"Sigius...em, me temo que tengo que decigte algo" dijo la chica, mirando hacia el atardecer. Sirius giro la cabeza para verla.

"Sentemonos, estaras mas comoda" la llevo hasta una vanca de metal pintada de verde botella.

Al sentarse, la chica se coloco su capa blanca. Lo miro a los ojos y continuo.

-"Todo este tiempo, en el que me has ayudado y acompañando de vegdad ha sifo magavilloso Sigius, pego..."

-"Pero?..."

**MIRAME FIJATE BIEN**

**¿NO VES QUE CASI NI RESPIRO?**

**MIRAME FIJATE BIEN**

**QUE TENGO EL CORAZON EN UN HILO**

-"Mañana pog la mañana me gegueso a Pagis...a mi país" Por unos segundos el silencio se puso entre ellos dos. Sirius se recargo en sus propias piernas, y coloco su cara en las manos.

-"Sabia que esto pasaria...no tenia sentido que..." hablaba entre las manos, era un poco dificil entenderle.

-"Las cosas pasan pog algo...y si tienes algo que decigme, cgeo que este es el mejog momento"

Sirius se reincorporo y la miro a los ojos. No podia sonreir, no podia enojarse, no podia sentirse peor.

-"Annete¿por que me lo dices asi? como si yo fuera a decirte algo grosero"

Annete guardo silencio, tenia ua idea de lo que se venia, pero jamas imagino que seria de la siguiete magnitud.

-"Me enamore de ti, en esta semana! me dejaste ver lo mejor de ti y, adoro tu acento, tu piel clara, tu mirada y ..."

-"Basta Sigius! no se pog que haces las cosas asi de dificiles"

**Y ANTES DE IRTE HASME EL FAVOR**

**DE MIRARME Y ABRAZARME**

**ATREVETE A DECIR QUE NO ME SIENTES**

**SI PUEDO VER QUE TIEMBLAS**

**DE LAS GANAS QUE TE DOY**

A el joven de 18 años se le heló el corazon...ella no es asi, ella no temblaba al hablar, es alguien firme.

Sirius se volteo de cuerpo completo a ella, y encaro sus miedos.

-"Anda! dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo! que solo me has usado de guia turistica...DIMELO!"

-"No cgeo que sea necesagio gitag" dijo ella con la calma en su cara. "No tengo nada que decigte...solo un dulce adiu"

Sirius tomo su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, el insistio con la misma pregunta varias veces hasta que hiso llorar a la chica.

-"No..nonoononono perdoname! no queria hacerte llorar" dijo el, con la voz quebrada, arrepentido. Verla llorar era la unica cosa que parecia hacerlo flaquear.

-"Si! contento? SI! Yo tambien me enamoge de ti..." para pronucniar lo siguiente ella se alejo de las manos de sus acompañante y hundio la mirada en el horizonte.

-"Si me enamoge, pego...paga que manteneg algo que no funcionagá con la lejania..."

**ATREVETE A CALMAR TU PIEL ARDIENTE**

**TU SABES QUE LO NUESTRO TIENE SOLUCION**

**ESPERATE SABES MUY BIEN **

**QUE SIENTO MUCHO HABERTE HERIDO**

Sirius iba a decir algo, pero ella continuo rapidamente.

-"Me ige de aqui con el cogazon hecho pedazos, pog que estoy dejando al unico hombge que he amado de tal modo" un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus blancas mejillas. Nadie las seco...Sirius esta herido, no se puede mover.

-"Sega mejog que cada uno se olvide del otgo...tal vez asi sea menos dologoso"

Giro su cara, evito la mirada de Sirius, atonito al no poder creer lo que escuchaba.

**MIRAME **

**CONVENCETE**

**QUE ES MAS DURO EL OLVIDO**

Sirius se puso de pie...y empeso a caminar, a alejarse de ese sitio, donde su corazon se quedaba, partido en dos. Ella pensaba que seria menos doloroso no admitir lo que sienten, pero a este joven muchacho le duele mas el saber que sus sentimientos fueron despreciados por la mujer que logro quitarle el sueño varios días. Se alejo.

Annete miraba para todos lados, pensando que hacer. Corrio tras de el y por la espalda lo abrazo con fuerza aun llena de lagrimas. Sirius se paro en seco, se detubo solo a sentir ese calor que venia de ella. Se sentia pesimo saber que ese calor que lo hiso sonreir no lo volveria experimientar jamas.

Se pusieron cara a cara, hicieron un contacto visual hermoso, las lagrimas dejaron de brotar y las sonrisas nacieron. Por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, sus labios se unieron por primera vez en un beso eterno, que no se borrarria jamas. La muchacha cual fantasma, desaparecio. Volvio a ser visible a un metro de Sirius. Ella le decia adios con la mano. El joven pudo leer sus labios, para darse cuenta de esas ultimas palabras que serian para el.

La niña desaparecio nuevamente. Sirius metio la manos en las bolsas de su pantalon y sonrio con la cabeza hacia abajo; aun con el sabor de sus labios sobre el.

**Y ANTES DE IRTE HASME EL FAVOR **

**DE MIRARME Y ABRAZARME**

**ATREVETE A DECIR QUE NO ME SIENTES**

**SI PUEDO VER QUE TIEMBLAS**

**DE LAS GANAS QUE TE DOY**

**ATREVETE A CALMAR TU PIEL ARDIENTE**

**TU SABES QUE LO NUESTRO TIENE SOLUCION**


End file.
